


A Vocal Mute

by softbobs



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, But one didn't know about the mutual part, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbobs/pseuds/softbobs
Summary: "   Elizabeth doesn’t talk much. That is just how she is, how she has always been. Even in the vault she rarely talked to anyone, usually just murmuring comments to Amata. Since her & Butch started traveling together, he noticed she would speak a bit more. She would give him quick, short comments but only when it was necessary.But she is pretty quiet still. Then, Butch wondered, why is she so vocal when she is masturbating?!"





	A Vocal Mute

Elizabeth doesn’t talk much. That is just how she is, how she has always been. Even in the vault she rarely talked to anyone, usually just murmuring comments to Amata. Since her & Butch started traveling together, he noticed she would speak a bit more. She would give him quick, short comments but only when it was necessary.

But she is pretty quiet still. _Then,_ Butch wondered, _why is she so vocal when she is masturbating?!_

When they stay at her house in Megaton she has two rooms, two beds. But there is still only a thin wall separating them, with his bed right against it. So why would she just do that without any shame? She is the one who told him to be up early in the morning, how does she expect him to just sleep through this? Does she even know he can hear?

He hadn’t had a chance to doze off yet so it is impossible for him to sleep now, especially with his dick hard as a rock. He sat up on the bed, resting his head on the wall.

_Don’t you do it! What kind of creep would jerk off to his friend’s moaning?!_

Apparently him.

Butch tucked down his briefs, his dick twitching at the cold air on him. His hand found his member & he started to stroke himself slowly. He bit down on his lip to keep quiet, if she found out he was doing this he’d be lucky if she just kicked his ass.

It wasn’t long until he was jerking to the beat of her moans. From the sounds she was making, she was close. Her usually raspy voice was getting higher & higher. He was hoping she would last a little longer so he could hide his own heavy breathing under her own. Maybe if he just went harder. He started to jerk himself faster, the change in pace accidentally squeezed a small groan from him.

He stopped completely to cover his mouth. She stopped. So did his heart. He could hear her getting out of bed.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I’m dead._

Butch hurried under the blanket, hoping she would think he was asleep. Elizabeth opened her door & went to his, knocking gently. He kept the blanket over himself, not daring to make a noise. She opened his door with no hesitation Why didn’t I lock it?!

“Butch.” Hearing her voice sent shivers down his back & to his cock. He could hear her step over to the bed. She grabbed his blanket & ripped it off the bed, leaving him with just his T-Shirt & his shame.

“Why, Liz! What a surprise to see-” He turned his head to look her in the eyes but froze. She was only wearing a shirt about 2 sizes to big for her. Her usual ponytail was down & her short brown hair was in a mess in her face.

“Just what I thought” She let out a breathless laugh.

“It’s not what it looks like! I was just-” He stopped when she started to crawl into his bed

“Shh” She got on top of him, staring him directly in the eyes.

“Why…” He swallowed the lump in his throat Stay cool, big guy “Why aren’t you mad?”

She grabbed his hand & lead it to her pussy. She was absolutely soaked “Same reason I didn’t stop” Oh… With only a bit of hesitation, he started to stroke along her slit, gaining a groan from her. He kept going, slowly, gaining confidence.

“God, Liz, you are so wet.” She buried her face into his neck, “Fuck if I’d known you were so into this I would have just skipped the middle man”

She bit into his neck, trying to quiet herself. But he wasn’t going to let her stay quiet forever. Butch slipped in two fingers, fucking her slowly “Shit, babe. Were you fingering yourself too or are you just that wet for me?” She gasped into his ear & sat up suddenly, pulling off her shirt. “Goddamn, no bra either? If I didn’t know any better I’d think you-”

She grabbed his face, shutting him up. Her other hand when to his cock as she lined them up “Do you ever stop talking?” She slid onto him, making both of them groan. After a minute of her getting use to the size, Elizabeth slowly lifted herself up & started to bounce on his dick. She was a sight, her eyes where screwed shut & she bit her plump lips to keep in her moans. Her small breasts bounced as she did.

“God, you look gorgeous”

She opened her eyes for a second to look at him, her face getting flushed “Don’t tease me” Butch grabbed her hips & flipped her on her back

“I mean it” He started fucking her harder “You look so good like this,” Her hands went to cover her face but he grabbed them & pinned them over her head “No, I want to watch you” His other hand went to her clit, rubbing her mercilessly. She finally started to let out her moans. “Oh! Fuck! Butch, Butch!” Her voice was loud & raspy.

It was heaven.

She was tightening around him “You’re getting close, aren’t you?” He leaned in next to ear “Go on, baby. Come for me.” This was enough to push her over the edge, bit her lip hard as she came, a grunt still slipping past her lips.

It was a close call when he pulled out to come on her stomach. He collapsed onto the bed next to her, both breathing fast & hard.

After a minute Elizabeth started to get up, only for Butch to pull her back down next to him.

“Butch, I have to clean up”

He held her, kissing her head “Just a little bit longer” She let out a throaty laugh

“Fine”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I have a tumblr where you can see drawings that I made at badstrawberries.tumblr.com


End file.
